A Fateful Encounter
by 0o0MischievousFoxx0o0
Summary: Yaoi, Yuri, Gender-change, School Life and Home Life, Sexual and Mature Content, Violence, Gore. You can finds the original roleplay it is based off of on RoleplayParadisu .betaboard .net (Wouldn't let me post the original link without spaces) in the private roleplays. There are things that are not added from the original version, this is just a revised version of the roleplay.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Saki was running through the forest on her daily morning jog before school. It was early morning in mid-October. The air was cool and crisp from the fresh rain the night before. This was her alone time. She lived in a house with six other siblings, only one of which she was actually related to, which left no room for peace and quiet. Even at school, she spent most of her free time with the track team and its members or her best friend, Ayane. The rest of her time was spent studying or sleeping. She could see her breath from the cool morning air, but the run was keeping her nice and warm. She always wore her teams track suit during this time of year.

Living in a small town with so few people, everybody knew everyone. On occasion, there were people who would come and stay for a while, but in the end they always left town. Most didn't enjoy the country life or were just plainly unable to adapt after living in a big city. As for Saki, she preferred to live in a quiet place. Nothing strange or unusual happened. No big crimes other than the occasional theft. No one she really liked or disliked. It was a typical, boring and normal life, just the way she liked it.

Saki stopped when she heard barking nearby. [i]'A dog?'[/i] She thought to herself as she tried to pinpoint where it was coming from. Not many people in this town were fond of pets and the ones that were normally kept them indoors. Small dogs, cats, even fish. This one sounded pretty big. When it came running out of the bushes towards her she let out a gasp, taken by surprise by the large animal. It ran up to her, happily panting as it waited patiently for her to acknowledge him. Saki couldn't help but smile when she realized that it was friendly. She knelt down and pats his head. "Hey there boy, what're you doing out here?" She took a look at his neck to see a collar, but no tags. Maybe the owner wasn't too far or maybe the dog was lost. "Where is your owner boy?" She asked with a smile and scratched behind his ear. Then she heard a voice coming closer, calling out a name and whistling.

Yoichi walked through the forest, calling for his wolf that had run off. "Cujo, come here boy! Where are you? Come on boy, we can play hide and seek later!" Yoichi called out and whistled a few times to try and get his wolf to come back. He soon spotted his wolf, but also noticed a girl about his age knelt down in front of him. [i]'Phew, from this distance, I would say she was about a C-cup. I call dibs!'[/i] He heard in the back of his mind. He had a split personality, but there was more to it than that. "Shut up," Yoichi mumbled to himself as he started to approach the girl. [i]'Can I please grope her?'[/i] The voice continued. "Shut up Katashi!" Yoichi yelled, at the same time hearing another voice yelling the same thing.

Saki looked up at the man, a little confused on who he was yelling at. She couldn't see anyone else around. Yoichi blushed when he saw the girl now staring at him and cleared his throat. "Um, hello miss, that's my wolf," Yoichi said in a nervous tone and patted his leg to try and get the wolf's attention. "Wolf?" Saki asked and took a closer look at Cujo, not realizing the man was right. "I didn't even know you could own a wolf. That's pretty cool," Saki said and took a moment to analyze the man. He was blonde with golden colored eyes. He had a unique look and definitely knew he wasn't around here. She looked back at the wolf with a smile. "So, your name is Cujo? It's such a touch name for a sweet little guy. Hopefully he didn't get his name because he has the same reputation as the dog in that movie," she said in a joking manner and began to stand up.

[i]'I want to grope her. Let me grope her damn it!'[/i] Katashi said in a very horny voice in the back of Yoichi's mind. [i]'Shut the fuck up you horny perverted bastard!'[/i] Another voice said, the two now having an argument within Yoichi's mind. [i]'Make me Ryuu!'[/i] Katashi snapped back. [i]'You and I both know lover boy here wouldn't do shit!'[/i] Katashi continued in an arrogant tone. Yoichi let out a sigh and tried hard to ignore the two voices and focused on the girl in front of him, but it became more difficult as the two spoke. Cujo wagged his tail, then jumped up onto the girl and tackled her to the ground. As she fell, her hat fell off and her long silver hair fell from her hat down past her waist. She couldn't help but laugh at how cute the animal was being as he licked her face. "Okay, that's enough," she said and managed to get the wolf off of her and stood up, brushing the dirt off of her track suit.

[i]'She is pretty cute. I think I like her! Can we keep her as a pet?'[/i] Ryuu said in a sincere tone of voice. [i]'Holy shit, I'm scared Yoichi! I think he just found love at first sight!'[/i] Katashi screamed in horror. Yoichi shook his head, really wishing the two voices would shut up. But Katashi was right. It was a scary thought that Ryuu had emotional feelings of any kind. "You must be new around here. Things spread pretty fast in this town and I hadn't heard of anyone who owned a wolf," Saki said and gave him a welcoming smile as she held out her hand. "I'm…," she stopped when her phone started to ring before she could fully introduce herself. "Um, I'm sorry. Excuse me for a moment," she said and reached into her pocket, answering her phone. [i]'Do you smell that? Is she wearing perfume?'[/i] Katashi asked. [i]'Katashi, you let me focus on her. You focus on the psycho with his 'newly discovered feelings','[/i] Yoichi thought, trying to keep his composure and unsure of what to do while the girl was on the phone.

[i]'Grope her, grope her now!'[/i] Katashi yelled with a perverted grin. [i]'Katashi, stop staring at her rack already! Oh, and you have a nose bleed, as usual,' [/i] Ryuu said in an annoyed tone. [i]'Ryuu, it is truly a sad day when you, a psychopath, is our voice of reason,' [/i] Katashi said, still a little horrified by how unusual the man was acting today. [i]'I wonder who the whiney chick is on the other line?'[/i] Katashi asked as he tried to listen to Saki's conversation. Saki hung up her phone and looked at Yoichi with an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I come through here every morning about this time. Maybe, we'll bump into each other again tomorrow," she said and gave him a quick wave before turning and running down the path towards town. Cujo walked up to Yoichi, holding something in his mouth. It was the girl's hat. Inside, was her name; Saki Nimura, Shingaku High Track Team. Yoichi reached down and took the hat from the wolf. "We should return this to her," he said with a grin, taking a moment to smell her perfume on the hat and closed his eyes. "Let's get Cujo home. After all, we don't want to be late on our first day."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Saki arrived at school, she felt a little bad on how rude she was to the man. She never even got his name. She soon realized that her hat was missing and her hair was a complete mess now. "I must've lost it during all the commotion this morning," she said to herself and tried to fix her hair as best as she could. "Saki," A voice said from behind her and as she turned around. Ayane practically knocked her over as the girl wrapped her arms around Saki. Saki looked at the girl with a smile. They had been good friends since middle school and Ayane had an attraction towards the girl. The only bad thing about that is that Ayane was overly possessive and insisted that the two should be dating. Guys wouldn't even go near Saki without feeling the wrath of Ayane's love. "Oh how I've missed you so much my beautiful goddess of love," Ayane said as she rubbed her face against Saki's arm.

Saki smiled, rubbing her head with her free hand. "Sorry I kept you waiting, but you really need to start listening to me when I tell you something." Ayane pretty much ignored her again and hugged her arm tight. Saki let a sigh escape her lips. "Come on you, we've only got an hour before school starts and I still need to change. Let's work on your book report that you should've had done by now," Saki said and shook her head in frustration. "Okay my love!" Ayane said and looked up at Saki. Saki didn't have any feelings towards Ayane, but she tolerated the girl's behavior and advances. She was pretty used to the girl's clinginess by now.

"Thank you so much Saki!" Ayane exclaimed with tears of joy in her eyes. "I wouldn't have been able to take another lecture from my teacher." Saki laughed as she gathered up all of Ayane's paperwork. "Ayane, if you didn't procrastinate or spend all of your time shopping, you might actually have good grades. Ayane closed her eyes and smiled, hugging her friend tightly. "And if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have made it through school at all. You're the best Saki! Now, give me a kiss," she said and tried to give Saki a kiss. Saki placed her hand on the girl's head and pushed her down to avoid the kiss. "As flattering as that offer is, I'm saving my first kiss for someone special," she said and put the notes in Ayane's bag. "B-but I'm someone special! No one will ever love you like I do!" Ayane's eyes welled up with tears as she gave the girl a puppy dog expression. Saki looked at Ayane with a gentle smile. "I know. Now come on, class is going to start soon."

As they walked, Ayane stepped in front of her and began fixing the girl's tie. "You really shouldn't keep your tie so loose. All the guys keep staring at your chest and you know what's always on their mind." Saki rolled her eyes and moved Ayane's hands, loosening her tie again. "That's what is always on your mind when you look at me," Saki commented. "Besides, it's so suffocating. I don't like wearing it, but I have to because it's part of our uniform. That's why I keep it loose." Ayane crossed her arms with a pout. "Not my fault you have nice boobs. Sue me why don't you?" Ayane clung onto Saki's arm and continued walking with her.

Ayane was just talking away when she looked up at Saki curiously and noticed the girl was a bit Spacey. She waved her hand in front of Saki's face. "Hey, earth to Saki! What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Saki blinked a few times before looking down at her friend. The girl only came up to her shoulder, making her forget that Ayane was there sometimes after tuning her out. She smiled and looked ahead as she continued walking. "I met this guy this morning," she said, but before she could say any more about it, Ayane interrupted her. "Who is he!? I'll fucking kill him! I bet he was undressing you with his perverted little eyes," Ayane said and stopped, moving in front of Saki and getting inches from the girl's face. "What did he look like? What's his name? Where did you meet him? Does he go here? Do I know him?"

Saki stood there in surprise as her friend began her interrogation. She let out a sigh and rubbed her head. "I never got his name. We met on my jog this morning out in the forest, but he was kind of cute," she said without thinking. Ayane leaned in closer with a stern look. There was a fire of pure jealousy in her eyes. "Cute you say?" Saki leaned her head back and tried to avoid looking into the girl's eyes with a nervous laugh. "Y-yeah…he's um…he…" Saki didn't know what else to say without digging herself a deeper hole than what she was already in. Ayane clenched her fist as she turned her back to Saki. "I am so going to kick this guy's ass. No one is going to take my beautiful angel away." Saki watched as her friend went on with her rant for a few more moments before saying anything. "Um, Ayane, don't you think you're over reacting? I mean, I had only just met him after all. He probably isn't into sporty tomboys anyways."

Ayane's attitude changed in and instant as she turned back around, holding her hands together with a sparkle in her eyes. "What are you saying!? Every guy at this school wants to be with you! Even some of the girls are jealous that I spend all of my time with you. You're a straight A student, you have the most beautiful purple eyes, your hair makes you look like a goddess! And on top of all that, you're completely pure. That's why I have to protect your innocence from creepy perverts who want to take advantage of you." Saki gently placed her bag on Ayane's head as she leaned over to look her in the eyes with a sweet smile. "Okay, I get it. You're my body guard and I'm your damsel in distress," she said in a joking manner with a giggle. Ayane closed her eyes with a huge smile.

Ryuu, who had been listening to most of their conversation from just around the corner with one foot on the wall and his arms crossed, grinned from amusement. [i]'Hey Yoichi, did you hear that? That girl things you're a creep,' [/i] Katashi's voice said with a laugh in the back of Ryuu's mind. [i]'Shut up Katashi!'[/i] Yoichi snapped. "Look at the bright side Yoichi, Saki did say you are cute," Ryuu stated, making an attempt to be nice. [i]'Thanks Ryuu, but are you alright? You are a lot less psychotic than usual,' [/i] Yoichi asked in a nervous and worried tone. "Yoichi, you and Katashi both do me a favor and shut up from this point on until the end of class," Ryuu said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Ryuu pushed himself off the wall and walked over to Saki, passing Ayane in the hall off to her first class. "Pardon me miss, but could you direct me to Criminal Psychology? This is my first day and I don't know my way around yet," he said with a charming smile. Saki stopped and turned to the red haired boy standing before her. He was much taller than she was and actually made her feel short compared to him. "You're in luck. That is where I'm heading," she answered with a smile. "Come on, it's this way," she said and led him down the hallway towards class. "Can I ask you what made you interested in Criminal Psychology?" Ryuu could help but ask as he followed the girl, a bit curious as to why a girl like her would take a class like that.

"Hmm…" Saki thought for a moment about how to answer something like that. "I could ask you the same question. They say only the crazies take this course," she said with a giggle in a teasing tone. Actually, despite Ayane's praise earlier, she had a tendency to scare guys away because of her love of people who others thought were completely insane. She listened to him as they walked into the classroom ad continued to her seat at the teacher grabbed Ryuu before he could sneak in without an introduction. "You must be Ryuu, the new student. I'm Yoshihiro, your new teacher," the man said with a smile. "Okay class, this is our new student, Ryuu. Let's all make him feel welcome. Ryuu, why don't you go take a seat in the back of the class by the window," the teacher said in a kind voice as he released Ryuu's arm. Ryuu walked over and took his seat behind the girl who had led him to the class. "My name is Ryuu. What is your name?" Ryuu whispered, trying to make small talk. "It's Saki. It seems like we keep running into each other. Maybe it's fate?" She joked with a friendly smile before opening up her notebook and began to listen to the teacher's lecture.

"Hey, can I ask you something? What do you think of psychos?" Ryuu asked, leaning forward in his seat with a smirk on his lips. Her face flushed a little when she felt his breath on her ear as he asked his question. It was a little bit of a random question, but she also hadn't expected him to act so familiar with her when they had only just met. She glanced up at the teacher. Yoshihiro never missed anything and he would notice her if she turned around to give Ryuu an answer. Instead, she turned the page of her notebook and wrote her response. [b]In my opinion, they're sadistic monsters who enjoy seeing their victims in pain while lying in a pool of their own blood. But if you want me to be one hundred percent honest, I think they're kind of sexy. You probably think that's weird, huh? [/b] Actually, she didn't want to say what she had just written down out loud anyways. It was a bit embarrassing. She quietly tore out the page of her notebook and waited for the teacher to turn his back while she folded it. She reached back and slid the note onto Ryuu's desk, avoiding looking at him as she did so. Her blush darkened and started to have second thoughts about admitting something like that to a complete stranger.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ryuu had noticed that the girl was blushing as she slid the note on his desk. [i]'I wonder if she is she embarrassed,' [/i] he thought to himself after reading what her response was. Ryuu leaned forward again with a grin and in a creepy voice, whispered in her ear again. "It's not weird at all. In fact, how would you like to have one to study?" He asked, brushing his fingers against her neck with one hand while the other played with her long silver hair. Saki shuddered from his touch as an uncontrolled whimper escaped her lips. She felt him playing with her hair and took a moment to glance around the classroom to see if anyone had noticed what he was doing, but they all seemed focused on the lecture. "You are really cute by the way and I bet you would look good covered in blood," he whispered and watched as she closed her eyes from him warm breath on her ear. "I um, thanks…," she said, unsure of how else to respond and wondered if he was just messing with her. Saki wasn't even sure what to do about his sudden advances.

Ryuu leaned back in his chair and grabbed his pen, writing underneath her first note. [b]So, you think psychos are really sexy? Does that include me too? Do you like the thought of being blind folded, tied up and having my knife rip off your clothes? If that isn't enough, I can ravage your body from head to toe slowly all night long.[/b] He then took the note and folded it up into an origami rose, then set it on the corner of her desk, keeping an eye on her facial expressions to his response.

Saki literally knew nothing about this man. They had only met a few minutes ago and class seemed to be taking an eternity as she looked up at the clock. While everything that had just happened replayed in her head a few times, she had no idea what he was doing behind her. She couldn't even bring herself to look at him. Her attention was drawn to his hand as he placed a paper rose on her desk. Her heart skipped a beat and she fidgeted with it for a moment, unsure if she wanted to ruin something so beautiful. Maybe she would ask him for another one later when she wasn't so flustered by everything. She carefully unfolded the rose and read his response.

Saki's eyes grew wide in shock by the contents. She wasn't sure if she should fear for her life or be extremely turned on by his words. In her mind, she imagined him doing those kinds of things to her. Her face was redder than a tomato as she began to squirm in her chair from the thought of how much enjoyment she would actually have. Ryuu's eyes danced with amusement as he watched her close her legs, noticing she kept staring at his note. He was enjoying the little noises she was making. Saki was still a virgin and had her fantasies, but never anything like this. He had to have been toying with her. She glanced over her shoulder at him and noticed he was watching her with an amused look. She grabbed her pen and wrote underneath his note. [b]Don't tease.[/b] She then passed it back to him.

Ryuu gladly took the note from her and read her reply. He smirked and looked at her for a moment, then wrote one last response. [b]Aw, that is so cute. You actually think that I'm teasing. I'm being serious sweetheart. [/b] He then began to make a dozen more roses to give her time to calm down. Saki continuously looked at the clock. She wasn't able to focus on the lecture at all. She began to think the conversation was over with when Ryuu hadn't responded right away. When Ryuu placed a dozen paper roses on her desk with another note, she looked at him for a moment. "You made all of these for me?" It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her.

Saki opened the note and began to blush again. The sound of the bell ringing was muffled by her flustered emotions. "You have no reason to be scared of me. I wouldn't hurt you my bloody rose," Ryuu whispered, making her jump. "I hope you enjoy the roses." She quickly turned to face him. "I'm not scared," she said, her voice drifting off as she locked eyes with the man. Saki couldn't seem to tear her eyes away. It almost felt like he was drawing her in and wasn't about to let her go. The sound of the classroom door closing snapped her out of it and she quickly turned her head. The room was empty and it was just the two of them now.

Saki turned about around and gathered her things quickly, but took extra care as she put the roses away in her bag. She got up and headed towards the door, but stopped at the front of the class and looked at Ryuu. "Thank you, for the flowers. They were beautiful." She took a step towards the door, but stopped again and couldn't bring herself to look at him this time. "Um, were you…I mean, you weren't really being serious about everything we talked about, were you?" She asked, her face still as dark red as it could get. There was a hint of nervousness in her voice, but there was also a hint of hopefulness and anticipation. She held her hand to her chest as she waited for his response, wondering if she really wanted to know the answer.

Ryuu grabbed his bag and stood up, walking up to Saki. He put his hand on her cheek, lifting her head up so he could look into her eyes. "Yes, I was serious about what I said. And by the way, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met." Ryuu pulled her in close and gave her a long, passionate kiss on the lips. Saki froze as their lips met, dropping her bag in shock as her eyes closed partially. She placed her hand on his chest and attempted to push him away, but her efforts were in vain. Ryuu parted their lips and pulled a blood red rose from his pocket and slipped it behind her ear, seeing that she almost hadn't wanted him to pull away.

Saki's breath was heavy as she tried to regain her composure. She looked at the rose and admired its beauty as he placed it in her hair. She had never seen one that looked so perfect. "I would like to spend some more time with you later," Ryuu said with a smile in a soothing and seductive voice. "Ryuu I…" Saki took a step back, hesitantly taking her hands off of his chest and quickly grabbed her bag. "I'm sorry, I have to go." She bowed apologetically and quickly ran out of the room to her next class.

At the moment Saki left the room, Katashi woke up and saw one of Ryuu's special roses in her hair. [i]'Ryuu, what the fuck did you do this time!?'[/i] Katashi shouted in anger. "Shut up Katashi. I'm tired about you have class next so have fun," Ryuu said, not willing to put up with Katashi's crap right now. As Ryuu closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, Katashi took control of their body. Ryuu's crimson red hair changed to a dark blue and his eyes shined like the sky as he opened them.

Katashi walked down the hallway to his Chemistry class. Inside, he noticed Saki with her head down in her arms. He had seen this before. This happened almost every time Ryuu talked to a girl. However, he noticed she wasn't crying like they usually did. [i]'Looks like Ryuu's social skills have improved a little,'[/i] he thought. [i]'I really want to flirt with her, but she just had to deal with Ryuu. I think I will try my luck another day.'[/i] Katashi walked over and sat down next to her, getting his things ready for class.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ayane slammed her hands on the desk suddenly, making both Saki and Katashi jump. She was out of breath from running all the way there from her last class. "What's wrong Saki? You always meet me after our first class." The girl blinked when she didn't get an answer and noticed the rose in her hair. "Wow, did someone give this to you? I've never seen one so pretty," she said as she caressed the petals gently with her fingers. Saki groaned, but didn't answer her friend. Katashi was sitting there listening to the girls, pretending to look busy like he wasn't interested. "Come on Saki, what happened? Are you not feeling well? Do you want me to take you to the nurse?" Ayane asked her, concern in her voice. Saki sat up with a sigh, her face flushed. "I'm…not exactly sure what happened. It all went by so fast," she said, putting her fingers up to her lips without thinking. "But I either had the most romantic moment of my life or the most terrifying." Ayane's eyes grew wide in disbelief. "Wait, are you telling me someone kissed you!?" She exclaimed, leaning close to Saki's face. Saki looked down, her bangs casting a shadow over her eyes as she nodded.

As Katashi heard what had happened between her and Ryuu, he glanced over at Saki. [i]'Ryuu you son of a bitch,' [/i] he thought. Ayane slammed her hand down on the desk with an angry fire in her eyes. "Who the hell was the bastard? I'll kill him! I was supposed to be your first kiss. I have wanted to taste those angelic lips since the day I met you. I'll…" Ayane stopped as she noticed Saki fidgeting in her chair from embarrassment and her attitude completely changed because of how cute the girl looked.

"You have to let me have the second one!" Ayane yelled as she went to hug and kiss Saki, but was immediately stopped by Saki's hand on her face. "Come on Saki! Just one little kiss won't hurt! Or two, or even five! I have to get his gross perverted germs off of your precious lips before I track him down and rip his face off. No one deserves to touch you except me." Ayane squealed as someone grabbed her by the back of her shirt and dragged her away. "Okay Ayane, go to class. You can put the moves on your friend later," the teacher said. Ayane struggled as she was dragged towards the door. "But I never found out who this guy was Mrs. Shiniki! I can always ditch class!" The teacher gave the girl a sweet smile. "Not on my time," she said and with that, she tossed Ayane out of the room. The teacher closed the door and locked it. "Okay class, I'd like you to take some notes and on Monday we're going to start on a project."

The teacher's voice trailed off as the lights went off and a movie was started. Saki wasn't even listening. How could she possibly pay attention after what happened. Katashi was watching her, noticing how stressed out the girl was and it didn't take long for Saki to notice him. "I'm sorry you had to see that," she said and offered her hand to Katashi. "I'm Saki. Are you new here?" Katashi smiled and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you. My name's Katashi. Yeah, I just started today," he explained. "Your friend is very um…unique." Katashi took a moment to examine the rose in Saki's hair. Saki giggled to his comment. "Ayane can be loud and obnoxious, but you get used to it over time. She only does that stuff around me."

Saki started to watch the movie for a few minutes before she heard Katashi talking to her again. Your last class must have been interesting. I can tell from that rose that you've met my brother, Ryuu. He's a unique person, isn't he?" Katashi asked, teasing her a little bit. "It was um…definitely different," she said and began to blush a little. He just had to bring that up and on top of that, he was the man's brother. "Unique wouldn't exactly be the word I would choose for him," she said with a nervous laugh. "I'm actually really surprise by the fact he gave that to you. He's never given one out to anybody before," Katashi said. Saki reached up and gently caressed the petals of the rose in her hair as a smile crossed her lips. "I wonder why he chose to give it to me," she wondered aloud as she turned back to watch the movie, lost in thought while she continued to fidget with the rose.

About fifteen minutes of silence had passed and Katashi's perverted instincts were beginning to kick in. "Miss Saki, can I please see your panties?" He asked with a completely straight face and a serious voice. Saki turned to Katashi in shock, unsure if she had heard the man correctly. "W-what did you say?" She didn't bother to wait for an answer as the bell rang. As she went to stand up, without warning Katashi reached over and groped her ass with both hands.

Instinctively, Saki squeaked and whipped around to face him. A part of her wanted to slap or yell at him, but the last thing she wanted to do was draw attention to her in this embarrassing situation. She leaned back against the desk. Saki had just started to forget the situation with Ryuu and now something like this happens? She waited, keeping her eyes on him while the room began to clear out before saying anything. "Okay, first you ask if you can see my underwear, then you grab my ass." She crossed her arms, feeling a little self-conscious now. She closed her eyes with a sigh. "Look, your brother kissed me earlier and I'm not even sure what to think about it yet. But I've never had anyone touch me like that…well, Ayane has, but I can usually about it when she tries stuff like that." It didn't help that both of the boys were really good looking. When she had wished for something new and exciting to happen in her life, she had no idea that this is what she would get out of it. Her mind was clouded by all the sudden advances of these strange boys.

While Saki wasn't paying attention, Katashi left a note on the table and slipped out of the room. [b]If you thought your day was exciting now, just wait until Monday.[/b] Saki opened her eyes when she didn't get an answer. She noticed the note on the desk and picked it up. "What does he mean by that?" She asked aloud and pushed herself off the desk. She couldn't help but sigh again as she hung her head. "This day just gets stranger and stranger." She grabbed her things and slowly made her way to the locker room to get ready for track.

Katashi wandered down the hall and turned the corner, hiding under the stairs. "It's time to wake up Yoichi. You've got track try outs to head off too. I'm going to take a nap while you're there," Katashi said with a yawn. [i]'Okay, I'm up,'[/i] Yoichi said and Katashi leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. His hair changed to yellow and his eyes had a golden tint now when he opened them.


End file.
